Fighting Fire with Fire
by RavynAbyss
Summary: While visiting the temple of Honno-Ji, Luciel Tihomira meets a strange man named Sasuke while they talk a wormhole sucks both of them in. When she comes to, she is on a battlefield. Saved by a man named Masamune Date, she is brought into the circle of Oda Nobunaga and his allies. The adventure and emotional roller coaster is only starting. What future or past awaits her?
1. The Wormhole

Heat bore down on her as she pulled a strand of hair out of her face. Tied back because of the heat, it had fallen loose because of her movement. School had ended, and it was time for her first love, archery. Eyes watched as she pulled her bow back, purple eyes narrowed as she looked at the target. It seemed as if her classmates held their breath as they watched and waited in anticipation. She let the string go, and the arrow flew across the way hitting the target in the bullseye circle, causing her classmates to applaud her. Bowing at the other students, she smiled wryly and packed her gear up. She didn't want to hear another lecture about time management from her parents. At the tender age of sixteen, she helped her parents run an archery dojo, so it surprised none of her classmates with how she excelled in archery. A hand clamped on her shoulder, she looked over her shoulder then up slightly to see her couch smiling at her. He had always creeped her out though she smiled as she removed his hand from her shoulder.

"I should get on my way, need to help my parents," she explained as she excused herself with a bow. Though they hadn't needed her help, she wanted to get away from them all. It was the same thing, she always felt alone when around all of those people basking her in unwanted attention. Shrugging her bag onto her shoulder, she ran from the gym into the girls' locker room. She got changed and then headed on her way to what she called her special place. She had always been drawn to it since she was small though she was unsure why. After a long bus ride and quite a walk, she was at her destination the temple of Honno-Ji where Nobunaga was said to have committed seppuku, though some say he disappeared too. Reading the information about the event she did not hear someone come behind her.

"You seem interested in the battle of Honno-Ji" a voice stated with interest. This had made her jump a few feet, then she turned around to face the owner of the voice. There she saw a young man in what looked to be a white lab coat. Confused, she rose an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" she asked as she looked at him from head to toe as if measuring him up. He slightly smiled and bowed to her," My name is Sasuke, and what is your name?" he responded as he watched her with curiosity noticing what she was doing, he found it slightly entertaining.

"Luciel Tihomira," she responded quietly. This had been the first time she has seen someone else at the temple when she was. She smiled shyly and returned the bow to him as she greeted him. As she returned to her full height, she noticed something black and purple in the sky, at the sight of it her eyes widened. "What in the world is that?!" she almost yelled as she looked at it in horror.

"Watch out!" was the last thing she had heard before it had sucked her into the hole, it had in fact been a wormhole and it had sucked both of them into it. Gripping her bow tightly she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Several sounds of clanging were heard about her. She looked around almost fearful. Had she gone back in time she wondered. Not far from where she sat, a man noticed her sitting there. He rose his brow slightly wondering what she was doing there, in the middle of a battlefield. Worried for her safety he pulled his horse and rushed over to Luciel and picked her up. Surprised she almost dropped her bow.

"What in the-who are you? Let me go!" she stammered all at once. Struggling, her platinum blond hair moved side to side as she moved. Struggling to keep his grip, he grunted and pulled her onto his horse in front of him.

"Aren't you just a little spitfire, such strange clothing you are wearing too-quite revealing," he muttered halfway to himself and halfway to her. As he said it, he had moved the hilt of his sword under the skirt of her uniform slightly, causing her to slap the skirt down in alarm.

"What do you think you are doing?!" she demanded as she held her skirt down and looked at him with anger. He laughed at her amused by her reaction. Chuckling, he left her skirt alone, though he did not understand why it was so short. With her struggling, he had let out a sigh and to show her that she would cause herself to get hurt, he let her go for a second, which was long enough for her to almost fall off the horse. This caused her to scream, he had been sure to catch her once again after she had been holding onto the side of the horse's neck afraid to actually fall.

"Now that you are calm, will you stop squirming so you don't fall off my horse?" he asked her with an exasperated sigh. She swallowed hard, nodded and sat back up on the horse with his help, though she didn't allow him to have her lean against him. He rose his brow at this slightly but thought nothing of it and shrugged. Not long after, she looked at him slightly after adjusting herself on the horse," you never answered me, who are you?" she asked with more calm to her voice unlike when he had first picked her up.

"Masamune Date, that is my name and what name shall I honor you with?" he responded with a sly smirk. She rolled her eyes at his flirting and looked away slightly as she returned to how she was sitting beforehand," Luciel Tihomira," she murmured and then she went quiet. He smiled to himself as he heard her name, it was not a name he had heard before. Not long after he got her name, galloping was heard not far away. He looked in the direction to see some of his allies approaching him. One being a man dressed in green and red with sandy brown hair and green eyes, the one he often referred to as the "mother hen", Toyotomi Hideyoshi. The other though, he had no nickname for. He wore a lot of black with hair that matched and eyes red as blood, their commander, Oda Nobunaga. He straightened up slightly as he saw him though he didn't lose the sly grin he always held.

"I heard a girl scream, why is there a girl on the battlefield?" Hideyoshi asked in almost a panic. This reaction made Masamune laugh," You get so worked up, Hideyoshi. Yes, there is a girl and as you can see she is safely on my horse. She had struggled too much, so I let her go to show her what would happen if she didn't stop. I made sure she wouldn't fall of course," he told him with a cocky smirk on his face. Hideyoshi scrunched his brow up in irritation and looked at Masamune," That is nice Masamune, but what is she doing here?" he repeated his question this time with more force. Masamune shrugged," who knows, I found her and picked her up so she didn't get killed," he responded as if it was no big deal.

Nobunaga watched the two banter for a moment and then held his hand up to silence both of them. They looked at him silently waiting to see what he would do or say. He was an unpredictable man, so they didn't wish to anger him, especially with the life of an innocent woman hanging in the balance.

"Girl, what is your name?" Nobunaga asked coldly as he reared his horse closer to Masamune's horse. She looked at him for a minute unsure if she should answer or not, seeing his hand near the sheath of his sword, she thought it may be wise to answer after all," Luciel Tihomira," she told him quietly. He nodded in affirmation after he heard her name," Very well, stay with Masamune for the time being, I will question you the moment we return," he told her as he motioned for Hideyoshi to follow him and the two rode off, back to where they had been. It had not taken as long as she had thought for them to finish up their fight against the opposing side.

By dusk, she found herself surrounded in what looked to be the main hall of a castle. Nervously, she looked around at each of the men looking at her. Each of these people were historical figures she thought to herself.

On one side of the room, sat two men with platinum blond hair much like herself. One with yellow, snake-like eyes and the other with purple almost kind eyes. Then, there was the one that picked her up, Masamune Date. He had an eyepatch on one of his blue eyes and he had a dark coffee brown hair color and he wore a lot of blue and black. He annoyed her but she was curious about him. Looking around more she saw a cold, stern looking man with blond hair and green eyes, he wore a yellow kimono and had his arms crossed. Noticing her eyes wander, Masamune chuckled.

"If I may m'lord she knows my name but no one else's I'd like to tell her who is all in the room with her. She seems to be like a lost little kitten that wants to run away," Masamune proposed. Nobunaga thought for a moment and then nodded the go ahead. Masamune smiled as he was given permission, he looked to Luciel and motioned his hand at the first two she had looked at, "The one in purple, with the matching eyes, is our book worm Ishida Mitsunari. Next to him is the sly, trouble making Akechi Mitsuhide," she blinked nodding to him as if to show she understood. He then motioned his hand at the blond man," this is Tokugawa Ieyasu. He is a bit on the cold side but he is always one step ahead," he warned with a playful smile. Her eyes widened slightly as he said his name.

He was the one to win the war to unite Japan; she thought to herself. To hide her surprise of who she was looking at she nodded with a wry smile. Next, Masamune pointed at the one in green she had seen that looked worried for her after hearing her scream," this mother hen, I mean the right-hand man of our Lord is Toyotomi Hideyoshi, and you met our Lord himself earlier, Oda Nobunaga," he told her with a smile as he finished speaking, he sat in his original position.

Nobunaga looked to her and then sighed," Now that that is over, introduce yourself to everyone, girl," he ordered her in a cold and dark tone. Swallowing hard, she nodded and slightly bowed," My name is Luciel Tihimora," she said as she bowed towards the generals sitting before her, then she returned to her full height. They all nodded at her. A few smiling at her, curious while others found her suspicious. After a pause, Nobunaga spoke once again," So, girl how about you enlighten all of us on how you came to be on our battlefield. You even have a bow, though it is an odd looking one," he said as he looked at her once again.

"I would but I doubt you would believe me so I will stick with saying I don't know," she responded as she looked at him for a moment and then to the floor. Nobunaga rose his eyebrow, irritation showing on his face from her answer," Try me, just tell me how you got there," he demanded with an edge of irritation in the tone of his voice. Luciel sighed once again, taking a deep breath she decided to just tell him the truth, if he believed her then he did if not then she would have to hope she wouldn't be killed she thought to herself. "Very well then, I am not from your time. I was visiting the temple of Honno-Ji as I often do, then I found myself on the battlefield after seeing what looked like a giant hole in the sky had sucked me into it," she told him, not thinking he would believe her.

Silence fell across the room, they looked back and forth between each other not sure what to even say to something like that. Nobunaga let out a laugh," That is pretty far out there. I will admit that, but I don't think I believe you," he admitted as he still laughed. He paused but a moment to catch his breath," I can now see why you answered the way you did if that is your answer. Until you want to tell me the truth-" he motioned at the guards and they grabbed her and took her below to the dungeons. They shoved her into the cell, closed the door and off they went. She looked around for a moment and then slid to the ground hugging her knees. She was unsure how to get him to believe her though she didn't think it would matter anyway.

None of the generals said a word once the guards returned to the room. Masamune looked at Nobunaga with obvious disagreement but said nothing to him. Hideyoshi looked between the two and with a deep breath and spoke," m'Lord, I know you don't believe her story, but she wore so little. Won't she get sick in the dungeon?" he voiced concerned. Nobunaga looked at him with cold eyes," perhaps she should have thought about that before loitering on my battlefield," he snapped as he got up and left the room," I best not hear about any of you helping her," he warned them as he left the main hall irritated. They all followed suit and emptied the main hall. Some of them let out a sigh. Hideyoshi was the most concerned for the young girl. Masamune though was already thinking up a plan.

Back in the cell, Luciel shivered as she hugged her knees close to her chest in the corner of her cell. The only warmth in the cell she had wrapped around her, a thin blanket. She looked up at the sky through the small cell window in her room, her bow had been confiscated by Hideyoshi on Nobunaga's orders the moment they got to the castle. She felt naked without it; she refused to let this make her break though, so she did not shed a single tear. As she thought of how to get out of this situation she heard a thud which made her jump. Moving closer to the bars she saw a guard on the ground. Behind the body, stood none other than Masamune with a smirk on his face. On the other side of the room, stood Hideyoshi the two men looked at each other with a hint of annoyance that they had the same idea. With the two guards unconscious, they walked near the cell Luciel was in.

Luciel inched closer to the bars, unable to hide her shivering. She had only been in her summer school uniform. It had been summer in the present before she was sent into the past which seemed to be reaching late fall. Her lavender eyes traveled between the two men. Hideyoshi had been the first to notice her shivering, he let out a sigh and looked between Masamune and the two guards on the ground.

"Keep watch, but don't get the idea of just breaking her out. You know Lord Nobunaga would be furious. I worry about him finding out about us helping her get warm even," he told him as he left the dungeon to look for something to keep her warm. Shaking his head, Masamune shook his head and leaned down and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead, he then stood with an expression of concern.

Once Hideyoshi had returned Masamune had his arms crossed and looked at him with a narrowed eye. He had only found one blanket. "You think that will make a difference down here? You need to kiss Nobunaga's ass or something. She's getting a fever down here," he told him with a stern edge to his tone. Hideyoshi sighed, looked at her and only nodded handing him the blanket. Masamune gave her the blanket and then followed him out of the dungeon.

Without hesitation, she wrapped herself in the blanket. Though, it had not stopped the shivering that would not cease. It had been three days since they had come to check on her. Luciel looked over at the guards on either side of the dungeon, they were looking fuzzy to her. As she tried to stand to ask for water, her grip on the blanket slipped from her hands and she fainted landing on the blanket, exposed to the cold weather.

One of the guards, having seen her fall went to check on her. Alarm showed on his face once he looked in her cell, he looked to the other guard," Hurry, go get someone the prisoner has fainted!" the other guard across the room nodded and ran up the stairs of the dungeon and then ran to find someone. As he was running, Masamune noticed his panicked rush.

"Hold there, soldier. What's your rush?" Masamune asked stopping the soldier. The soldier stopped and bowed to him, breathing hard he responded," The prisoner has fainted, her breathing seemed to be labored as well," as he told this to Masamune his eyes widened. "You tell Nobunaga I am breaking her out before she dies and if he has an issue with it he can come to talk to me personally!" he said as he began to run to the dungeons. The soldier nodded and went to the main hall to meet with Nobunaga as he was told.

Arriving in the main hall, the soldier bowed to an annoyed Nobunaga," What's your business?" he asked with an irritated tone. The soldier swallowed hard," Forgive the interruption m'lord. I was coming from the dungeon to let you know the prisoner had fainted. On the way, I was stopped by Lord Masamune, he told me to let you know he was breaking her out of the prison before she died and if you had an issue to seek him out," he had a nervous tone to his voice as he told Nobunaga this.

Despite his worries, Nobunaga smirked as if he had expected this," I wondered who would get her first. Hideyoshi or Masamune looks like Masamune beat you to her Hideyoshi," Nobunaga told him with a teasing tone. He then looked back to the guard," Very well, return to your post. Just make sure he doesn't destroy my dungeon. Let him take her. You better hurry before he cuts my cell, otherwise it comes from your pay," he warned as the soldier bolted from the main hall.

As he made it back to the dungeons, the other guard was trying to stop him from cutting the bars to get her out. "Wait!" he cried out to Masamune breathless," Lord Nobunaga gave you permission to get her, so don't break the cell," he had his hands on his knees still breathing hard as he told the message to Masamune. He smiled slyly and nodded as the other guard opened the door for him. Quickly, he wrapped her in the blanket Hideyoshi had found a few days ago and walked out of the dungeon with her.

He did not stop until he got to his temporary home, where he laid her on his bed, ordering some of his staff to get certain items to help bring her fever down. Once they returned, he placed a wet cloth across her forehead and made sure it covered her up so she would not get cold. Once he stood from where he had been kneeling over her, Hideyoshi entered.

"Didn't think you were the type to rush in and be impulsive like that with a stranger," Hideyoshi teased a bit. Masamune's eyes narrowed slightly," Well, she has done nothing to prove herself as an enemy. Didn't even try to escape. Perhaps, her story needs looking into. I would not let her die without knowing the truth," he responded to Hideyoshi crossing his arms across his chest.

Hideyoshi held his hand to his chin in thought," So you believe her then?" He asked. Masamune shook his head," I didn't say that. I said we wouldn't get to the bottom of her story if we let her die. There is a difference between the two," he retorted as he looked back at her slightly. He thought for a moment," Though I wouldn't normally do something like this, perhaps that satchel she had with her will have a clue to her identity," he mused in thought. Hideyoshi looked at him in surprise at first then nodded in agreement," Since Lord Nobunaga won't believe her words, perhaps he will believe the things she has," he agreed. With a nod, he then left to meet with Nobunaga.

Hideyoshi had left for the castle, once he had arrived he went to the personal quarters of Nobunaga," Lord Nobunaga?" Hideyoshi called from the closed door," Enter" he heard muffled from inside. He opened the door and bowed," Lord Nobunaga, Masamune had an idea about learning about the girl," he told him. Nobunaga turned around and sat down and motioned him inside," Close the door behind you, I will hear what this idea is," he told him. Nodding, Hideyoshi closed the door and sat on the floor in front of the door, across from Nobunaga.

"Being as we don't know if her words can be trusted, Masamune suggested we go through the bag that she had with her. He said that items of possession can't lie," he began. Nobunaga held his hand up to motion for him to stop, he looked to the side as he thought for a moment," Very well, bring me the confiscated items of her's then," he ordered and waved him off. Hideyoshi nodded and left to retrieve the items that had been taken from her, a sachel looking bag, and what looked to be some fabric protecting a bow. It looked odd to him. Not long after he left, he returned to the room with the items.

"Not here, bring the things to the main hall and then retrieve the others. We will all look at what she has brought with her," Nobunaga told him as he stood," Actually, just give me the items. It will be faster," he said as he changed his mind. Hideyoshi nodding handed him her things and then left to get the other generals. Once again, he found himself in front of Masamune," Lord Nobunaga has called for us all to gather, he has accepted your idea," he informed Masamune once he arrived. Masamune nodded, told one of his maids to watch over Luciel and the two men left for the main hall in the castle.

Once everyone had arrived, Nobunaga looked around the room to make certain that everyone was accounted for," Masamune, I will overlook your actions of breaking her from my prison if your idea gives us fruit on who she is," he informed Masamune. He nodded as Nobunaga grabbed the satchel first, opening it and pouring the items on the ground in front of him. Everyone in the room looked rather confused. In her bag, she had a cell phone, pencils, paper other school items. There had also been an envelope with her name on it.

"I have never seen such things before," Nobunaga muttered as he looked at the items. He picked up the phone and looked at it, the battery had died though so he couldn't really see what it was. The next item he looked at was the envelope. He opened it to find a paper folded inside, he unfolded it and looked at it, then read it aloud.

"Luciel Tihomira, is her name as she claimed. It says something about an adoption and it has names of what I am guessing are her parents and her birthday. So, her story is true, the date here is not anytime that I know," he informed the men. Though he didn't know how to take the information, he bent down and replaced all of her things in her bag. Once it was cleaned up and put to the side, he carefully took the fabric protecting her prized bow off and placed it on his seat.

Ieyasu's eyes grew wide," A bow, a nice looking one at that. It seems to be meant for long distance shots," he muttered as he uncovered the bow. "It would seem she at least knows some means to protect herself," he continued on and muttered. Masamune looked at him for a moment and nodded," Yes, though I don't think we should expect her to help us with our battles unless she asks to help. I rather not have an innocent woman bloody her hands," Masamune voiced his concern for her sanity. Nobunaga thought for a moment as he wrapped the bow back up.

"I agree with you Masamune, she seems to be a young woman that has never seen true violence. This bow is well taken care of as if it's her greatest treasure. However, it shows no sign of being used as the bows here are. I will not ask her to fight unless she wishes to," he announced to the generals agreeing with Masamune. He then looked to Masamune," However, since you were the one to rush off with her, you will be charged with her care. You are to watch her at all times and make certain she doesn't get into any trouble," he told Masamune with a smirk. With a sideways glance and a sigh, Masamune nodded in understanding with a muttered "yes, m'Lord."

They had then been dismissed, and Masamune had grabbed Luciel's things and taken it with him as he went to check on her. To his surprise, Hideyoshi was following him. He let out an irritated sound," Hideyoshi, why are you following me?" he asked with an exasperated sigh. Hideyoshi caught up with him and stopped him for a moment," I wanted to tell you this. Don't you dare get close to her and break her heart or something along those lines I doubt she understands how you play," he warned him with a serious tone. Masamune glared at him," What I do, is my business. She is under my charge to see to her care, so she is not your concern," he snapped at him and then turned and stormed off leaving Hideyoshi standing there watching him.


	2. The Hidden One-Eyed Dragon

Masamune walked in through the door, as he looked over Luciel was sitting up looking around confused. She had been out of it for a few weeks now, her fever had finally gone down. A guard had found her with a fever and Masamune had been taking care of her since. A sly smile crossed his face as he walked towards the bed she was sitting in. "You're finally awake," he said as he sat down next to her, checking her temperature," I will make you something to eat, and don't even think about telling me no. You need to regain your strength now that you are awake," he told her stubbornly as he tied his sleeves back with some rope and began to prepare some porridge for her. All she could do was nod at him, being as he gave her no room to argue. As he was cooking she looked around taking in the sights, she did this where she was since even his staff wouldn't allow her to get out of bed. She let out a sigh, she felt so restless though a smile crossed her face as she saw her bow and satchel set nearby. Masamune had been watching from the corner of his eye, he finished her food placing it on a tray and placed it on her lap," You should smile more kitten, it's a beautiful smile," he told her as he smirked at her shy expression.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, and why are you calling me that? My name is Luciel, not kitten," she snapped defensively a little embarrassed. Masamune smirked at her," But you remind me of one, I even have to take care of you like Shogetsu," he told her with a teasing smile. Luciel looked at him confused," Shogetsu? Who's Shogetsu?" Just as the words left her mouth a tiger cub came running in and jumped on her. Her eyes widened in surprise," THIS is Shogetsu?!" she asked with a bit of shock and fear at the same time.

"Yep, that's Shogetsu. She's the cutest little thing," he told her affectionately. Luciel was trying to comprehend why he had a tiger cub as a pet. Once bigger, she could become very dangerous. Despite her thinking that, she couldn't deny that the tiger cub was cute. "You can't just let her run around as she pleases, you never know if something will trigger her to become defensive which can get people hurt," Luciel explained sternly. Masamune chuckled," You seem to be quite the worry wort," he picked up Shogetsu so that Luciel could eat her porridge.

As she took a bite, her eyes widened she had not expected it to taste so good. She had always been told that porridge was bitter, but his had, in fact, tasted sweet. She looked up at him as he played with Shogetsu with a smile not thinking he had seen it. Unbeknownst to her, he had been pretending to not look and had seen her smile. He hid his sly smile behind Shogetsu's body.

Realizing that it was getting later, he put the tiger cub down. He looked over at Luciel," I have to go out for a bit, you stay put. I don't want you getting lost or hurt. This place is full of soldiers, it's not a place for a school girl from the future to wander around," he told her sternly as he patted her on the head and walked out the door. Luciel sighed as she finished her porridge and looked at Shogetsu," You're bored too huh? I have an idea that we can both have fun with," she told the tiger cub with a mischievous grin. Shogetsu tilted her head to the side seemingly curious about what she had in mind.

Checking that none of the staff members that Masamune kept around were paying attention, she got dressed and grabbed her bow and motioned for Shogetsu to follow once she put her special gloves on for her archery practice. She had put her hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way, then the two of them snuck out. Smiling to herself she looked around," This place is pretty big," she muttered to herself. She then saw the archery field, it was the largest she had ever seen. Her eyes had gone wide, like a child that had seen her favorite candy bar. Looking back at Shogetsu, she rushed onto the field to check it out not thinking anyone would be there.

The tiger followed close behind her just as excited as her, " Ok Shogetsu, you have to stay behind me so you don't get hurt ok?" she told the cub sternly. The tiger cub let out a small sound as if to say ok. Smiling, she took her bow out of the case and then her quiver of arrows soon after. Getting into the same stance she had been taught since she was a child, she took an arrow and pulled it back holding the string steady until she was ready and then she released it; the arrow hit the middle of the target.

Around the corner, Ieyasu was watching with interest. Arrow after arrow, it hit the middle. It was clear to him that she had a lot of practice," she has to have been practicing for quite some time to have accuracy like that," he whispered to himself so that he would not be heard. Hearing footsteps approaching, he turned around to Masamune and Nobunaga walking towards him. He rushed over to meet them, holding his finger to his lips to motion for them to be quiet. Confused, the two of them looked at Ieyasu's odd behavior and decided to just follow him. Crouching, the three of them snuck back to where he had been watching Luciel. Shogetsu was laying by her feet a few inches away sleeping like there was nothing in the world to bother her. Luciel, on the other hand, was practicing her archery. Every target across the field had an arrow in the middle of it. Each of their jaws dropped a little, they knew that she knew archery but they had not expected her to be this good at it.

"She sure doesn't listen, I told her to stay in bed since she only just woke up today. Though it seems Shogetsu has taken a liking to her," Masamune whispered. Nobunaga smirked at the remarks Masamune made under his breath. Tired of hiding himself, Nobunaga stood to his full height and walked towards Luciel on the field," You must be restless, just woke up today and here you are taking up my entire archery field with a tiger cub," not hearing him approach Luciel slightly jumped in surprise. Turning to Nobunaga she bowed as he approached and stood back up," I didn't intend to take it over, I can leave if you don't want me to be here," she told him quietly with a little defiance in her voice. Nobunaga tilted his head slightly and despite having seen her put all of those arrows in the targets he wanted to tease her a bit," I want you to prove to me that it was you that put those arrows in those targets, hit each and every one of those targets in the center. Don't disappoint me now," he ordered with a playful smirk forming.

Luciel went wide-eyed at first but with a small sigh, she nodded and retrieved all the arrows she had shot previously and returned to the spot she had been standing. Getting into her stance she inhaled in order to focus, she held her bow upright and took one of the arrows between her finger and thumb pulling it against the string. She held it tightly as she tightened her focus on the target, then she released the arrow. Five times she did this and five times the arrow hit the center of the target. Masamune had been angry that she had not listened to him at first, though now he was entertained by the fact since he got to see one of her talents. Someone that was obedient was boring to him, he thought to himself.

Having done as she was asked, Luciel turned to Nobunaga, " Impressive for a young girl," he told her amused. The constant young girl statements from him annoyed her, she held her tongue as much as she could but she found that she no longer could.

" Will all due respect Nobunaga, I may be a young girl as you keep calling me, but I do have a name. I have told you my name more than once too. I was raised in an archery dojo, so it isn't any surprise to me that I can hit the bullseye each time I release my arrow. I show you the respect you are owed, so I want you to show me the same," she snapped at him angrily," I may not be a lord or some other high ranked person but I am still a person with a name." She then bowed, collected her arrows and put them back in her case with her bow and walked off angrily with Shogetsu following behind her.

They all stood there in surprise, she hadn't even waited for him to respond before she walked off. They looked at Nobunaga to gauge his mood to know if they should say something to her or not. He shook his head in disbelief, though he wasn't scowling about it in fact, he was grinning about it," What an interesting girl we have on our hands," he said so the other two could hear him.

Masamune couldn't help but agree with him, though he felt he had better find her before she finds actual trouble. It wasn't as safe as it seemed around where they were. Especially, outside of the castle walls and that is where he feared she may go. Excusing himself he ran after Luciel and his tiger cub, causing Nobunaga to only grin more.

"That one will have him caught without even trying soon enough," he told Ieyasu as he turned around. Ieyasu rolled his eyes, not caring much for Nobunaga's entertainment in watching Masamune and Luciel's interactions. "Lord Masamune, perhaps it would be beneficial to asking her to aid our cause against Kenshin, with accuracy like that..." Nobunaga stopped walking and turned to face Ieyasu," Do you think she could kill someone? Do you think she has a reason to kill? Asking someone her age to kill is no simple matter. Especially given that she is not from our time," Nobunaga told Ieyasu with a stern expression.

Ieyasu thought for a moment and realized that he was right, she was from a time of peace she could panic or worse if she had actually killed someone. He took in a breath and exhaled," You are right m'Lord. I had forgotten that she was not from our time. Her skills impressed and moved me," he admitted as he bowed his head.

Nobunaga nodded to him," Yes her skills are impressive, she is not yet eighteen though, I would not wish someone of her age to take a life," he closed his eyes for a moment as he said this and turned around and continued walking back to the castle with Ieyasu not far behind.

Meanwhile, under the cover of the forest trees, Masamune had managed to catch up with Luciel," Hold for a moment, Luciel. Though I am disappointed that you did not listen to me, I can understand why you did not at the same time. How about you come with me to see the town?" He offered with that same sly smile he always had.

Luciel stopped walking and turned and looked at him," You mean you are not mad at me?" she asked quietly. Masamune shook his head, his smile not faltering. She thought for a moment," I wouldn't mind seeing the town. It is quite a bit different compared to places where I live," she said with a smile. Masamune felt his heart quiver from that smile of her's. He shook his head remembering that she was not from this time. Taking a breath in and back out he lead Luciel around the town to see all the sights there. It was like watching an excited child in a way, she seemed to know about their time at least a little bit since she made comments about certain items she saw.

When they had reached the fabric shop he stopped, she looked at him confused. He brought her to the shopkeeper," I want her to pick fabric out for the best kimono you can manage to make," the shopkeeper nodded swallowing hard. Without even asking her, he lead her around his shop. Giving in to the fact that she wasn't being given a choice in the matter, she looked at the fabrics. Only stopping when she saw a purple one with golden butterflies on it and then again for a fancier red kimono with black butterflies going up from the bottom. "Ring both of them up for me," Masamune told the man with a smile. Have two kimonos made for her using each of the fabrics she chose," he told the man. The shopkeeper nodded and thanked him for his business and the two of them went on their way.

"Why did you do that for me, Masamune?" Luciel asked once they were away from the stores. He smiled at her," Like I want you running around in such revealing clothes," he responded as he motioned at her skirt.

She turned away from him her cheeks puffing slightly," I can understand but just know it's a school uniform and I rather detest it," she informed him. Masamune looked at her confused," Not sure what this school is but they have bad taste if that is what they have you wear," he told her as he shrugged leading her somewhere else. She hadn't noticed until now but he had been carrying a bag in his hand this entire time.

"Masamune, what is that bag for?" She asked as they walked deeper into the forest. He simply smirked, " You will see soon enough," he teased. Not much longer and they reached what looked to be a checkpoint. Excited calls to him were heard as they saw him approaching.

"He brought the princess!" One of the men had been heard shouting excitedly. Confused by this Luciel turned and looked at Masamune. He shrugged, "it's what they call you since I have been taking care of you," he explained thinking nothing of it.

"Well, I appreciate you looking after me but I am no princess," she tells him as a look of mischief reaches her eyes. He smirked at her, handing the bag of food to one of his men, he chased her around the trees. Shogetsu enjoying the playtime as she saw it ran with the two of them.

"Luciel watch out for that ledge!" Masamune had called out to her, though she had not heard it in time and fell into the water below. Her case holding her bow flew upward and the strap got caught on a branch.

Seeing her fall Masamune rushed to the ledge to make sure she wasn't hurt. She looked up at him in amusement," I thought you said I was the worry wort," she teased. Shaking his head with a smile he slid into the water with her.

The moment he reached the water a splash fight had begun. The two of them jumping this way and that as they splash each other with water. His men could only watch the two, enjoying seeing their Lord seeming so at peace. With all the commotion, his eye patch had slid off of his face. It revealed a closed eye with a scar above and below it.

She gasped in surprise, though instead of being revolted by it she walked closer to him and ran her finger over the scar. This caused Masamune to flush red in the face, without thinking he had pulled her close and kissed her. Eyes wide, she pushed away from him and was soon running back up to the land. She jumped to get her case and was running in the other direction.

Having not expected that response Masamune sat in the water for a minute and then picked up his eye patch and replaced it. Tilting his head to each side to empty water from his ears, he made his way to the campfire his men were surrounding.

"M'Lord, I think she was just surprised," one of the soldiers said in an attempt to comfort him. Masamune shook his head," No, I think there is more to it than just that," he told the man with the sound of defeat in his voice. With that, he made his way back to Oda Castle.

At the gates, Hideyoshi was standing there as if waiting for him.

"Where is Luciel?" Masamune asked as he approached him. Hideyoshi looked at him as if he had just been punched, "What do you mean? She was with you I thought," Masamune looked at Hideyoshi bewildered," We have to find her before it gets dark," he declared as he ran off towards his estate to see if she was there. Hideyoshi nodded and ran in the other direction towards the town.


	3. Conflicted Hearts

The sun sunk ever closer as both Hideyoshi and Masamune searched every corner for Luciel. The two men were becoming at odds whenever they met up again, blame coming on Masamune from Hideyoshi for making her run off. These small spats would last five minutes before they were off looking once again. From a window, Mitsuhide noticed the two of them running around in a panic. Tilting his head, he sat up now interested in what was going on. He soon was waiting in the spot the two always stopped to argue before looking again.

Once they met up again he let out a chuckle," So mama hen and the one-eyed dragon have lost their princess it would seem," he teased as he looked at the two men who nearly jumped out of their skin when he spoke. Both men shot a glare at him," If you will not help then why did you come here?" Hideyoshi demanded of him. A sly smile reached his face," because it's entertaining to watch," he responded as if it was old news. He looked around then returned his gaze to the other two," Don't you think if she was in this area you would have found her by now?" he asked them as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall behind him.

The two looked at each other and let out an exasperated sigh knowing he was right. The sun was nearly down, and they still had not found her. Mitsuhide looked at them and sighed as well," I suppose I can help look though I won't be doing it alone. I will let Lord Nobunaga know she is missing, we will get more help that way," he informed the two of them as he walked off towards the Oda Castle once again. He checked the main hall first to see if he was there instead of his quarters, to his good fortune he was talking with Ieyasu. The two of them saw Mitsuhide as he approached them, they had confused looks on their faces as he never came to the main hall unless they called him.

"There seems to be a problem at hand, the little princess has gone missing. I watched the two fools look around the same area for a good while, I can send out some of my agents but I am not sure what you would have be done, m'Lord," Mitsuhide admitted to a now scowling Lord Nobunaga. He looked from Ieyasu to Mitsuhide before standing from where he was sitting. " Use your agents as you intended Mitsuhide, I want them looking high and low, even as far as Uesugi Castle. I want her found. Ieyasu, gather men to do a ground search. Have some check outside the castle as well. I will deal with the two idiots," he ordered both of them. Nodding the two men left the hall going their own ways.

"Someone dares to take a princess under my protection do they?" he sneered as he walked out of the main hall to join Masamune and Hideyoshi. As he made his way through the grounds, he sent more men looking for her. He would have no one idle as long as she was missing. Once he found the two of them he crossed his arms with a scowl setting on his face," Masamune, I put her under your charge and here she is missing. I wonder how that happened, hm?" Once he spoke Hideyoshi and Masamune stood up straight.

Masamune bowed to Nobunaga," It was not intended m'lord. I got carried away and seemed to have scared her while she was in town with me and have searched for her since. We have searched the entire town, I do not think she is here unless hidden in a building," he informed Nobunaga. Nobunaga made an irritated sound as he walked from one man to the next. He then looked at Masamune," Have your scouts check the forests near their area and have your best go as far as they can towards Uesugi castle. Mitsuhide's men are looking there as well. I want everyone busy until someone finds her," he ordered with an angry look. Masamune nodded and left for his men at once. "Hideyoshi you are to stay with me as we join the forces here, but we will go door to door," he told him and left to begin the search.

Meanwhile, at Uesugi castle Luciel was unconscious in a small room, she stirred and look around. Crates surrounded her, the room was on the small side. Sitting up, she heard a clang sound; they had chained her to the floor. She picked up the lock and examined it, noticing that it was too old for her to pick. Growling slightly she threw it back to the floor. It was then she heard footsteps approaching the door; she made herself small behind one of the wooden crates.

"You'd make a fine ninja if you were to get the training, "a man's voice was heard saying. She looked around the crate, to see that it was the man that was sucked into the wormhole with her. She allowed him to see her once she recognized him," Why did you bring me here? And you chained me to the floor as well, that is seriously messed up," she told him as she shot a glare at him. He stepped back a little to give her a little space and let out a sigh seeing that this was not going well.

"You were only chained on the order of Lord Kenshin. He did not want you to escape. He thought you would wander around and gather information and then bring the information to Nobunaga since you have been in their care. I brought you here to let you know another wormhole will open soon but you will have to leave with me tomorrow to get there," he explained to her as gently as he could.

She shook her head, growing angrier by the second," You are why I was brought here in the first place and now you want me to just blindly trust you after you abduct me and chain me up? Are you nuts?! Why would I go with you after that?" she demanded of him as she crossed her arms and shook her head at him. " they had imprisoned me because he didn't believe me, then I got sick for two weeks and he only believed my story because they went through my bag while I was out with a fever. Where were you during all of that, huh? No, I don't think I will go with you. Now, release me so I can get away from here," she demanded as she glared at him.

He sighed as he shook his head once again, running his fingers through his brown hair frustrated with what to do or say. He had hoped this would have been easier. His emerald eyes met her lavender eyes as he took a deep breath and exhaled it," I do not intend to hurt you, I want to help you get back to our time. I am sure it is difficult for you being as there is no technology like in our time," he explained as she watched his face, her eyes traveling from head to toe taking in his hair and his other features including his glasses and green ninja garb. Since she said nothing he asked," You aren't interested in one of them are you?"

This caused her to glare at him once again," What business is that of yours? If I choose to be with a samurai from the past that is my choice. To answer your question no, but I do not want to go back to our time either. My adoptive parents loved and cared for me, yes, but I was not happy there either. I wanted to escape it all and I have," she told him as she adverted his eyes. The door opened, and this caused her to retreat behind a wooden crate, not wanting to see any of the enemies. As she peeked around the corner of the wooden crate, she saw a man with red hair.

"Sasuke, what's taking so long? I can't help you two escape if you take too much longer. You know how Kenshin gets with things he wants to keep, he will try to hunt you and kill you both," the man told him with a sound of concern in his voice. "Speaking of, where is the young lady?" He looked around as he asked this. As he did this, Luciel hid behind the crate once again.

"Shingen, she doesn't want to go back and rather be returned to the Oda army, If Kenshin were to hear about that he would kill her for sure. She doesn't want to be seen by you or any of their enemies it would seem," he explained to him. Shingen let out an audible sigh and gave him the key to the lock on the chains," I will try to distract him, the only way she can get out of here alive is by the cover of darkness so if you will help her, do it now." He told him as he left the room.

Sasuke used the key to get her out of the shackles chained to the ground and motioned for her to follow him. He held a finger to his lips to let her know they had to be quiet. As they left the room, he returned her bow case that had been taken when he brought her to the castle. Silently, he slipped around the castle as Shingen and another red-haired man wearing white and red distracted the one they called Kenshin. Sasuke explained to her that the man with Shingen was Yukimura. She got one last glimpse at Kenshin with his blonde hair and multi-colored eyes. One eye being blue and the other being green. He wore a white and blue kimono and had his sword bared at Shingen and Yukimura.

Seeing that, she had seen a reason to move faster and slipped through a back door behind the castle. Sasuke looked at her concerned since she was on her own," Can you make it on your own?" He asked with concern. She looked at Sasuke," I'm going to have to find a way, if I had a horse it would be easier," she muttered. He slipped out the door and went around a corner, not long after he came with a black horse trailing behind him. "This is Shadow, take good care of him and he will take care of you. Like you, he doesn't trust easily so he may only let you take care of him once you befriend him," he explained as he handed her the reins.

Luciel stroked the horse and held her forehead against the horse's face and then looked up at Sasuke," Thank you, and I will keep that in mind," she mounted the horse and used a slight nudge of her foot to get him to move. She didn't honestly know where she was going but she figured if she went away from the castle she would find someone that was looking for her. With how they all worried about her survival, she figured they would be out looking for her. Though she did not know how frantic they were as they looked for her.

Back at Oda castle, the sun had sent a long time ago and everyone was looking like they were losing sign of hope. That was until a messenger came running towards Nobunaga and Masamune," M'Lords, she has been spotted on a horse traveling from Uesugi castle. Bandits are not far from there though," the messenger informed them despite having been a little breathless because of running to their location. Both Nobunaga and Masamune nodded, though before Nobunaga moved to get on his horse, Masamune was already galloping off. So, he let him go on his own. Bandits were nothing for someone like him.

As she entered the forested area, she heard a noise. Turning to look, bandits, tried to jump on the back of her horse. Pulling on the reins she directed Shadow to move away from the bandits. She could not direct her horse and get her bow at the same time, a tinge of fear hit her as she swallowed hard as she closed her eyes for a moment and remembered something she had seen in a movie. "I guess I will do what she did," she muttered to herself as she pulled hard on the reigns and then used both hands to whip the reigns hard so the horse would run. Using her small stature and the horse's momentum, she maneuvered around her pursuers. As Shadow jumped a raised root, she saw Masamune in the distance looking pleased to see her in one piece.

"Keep going straight and you will reach the castle, don't stop for anything until you get there!" he ordered as he took his horse and stopped in front of the charging bandits. He large grin crossed his face as he looked at them. The bandits hesitated for a moment and turned around and ran. On horseback, Masamune chased each and every one of the bandits down, cutting them down as he passed them. Once finished, he cleaned his blade and followed Luciel.

Once he got back, he felt a sigh of relief when he saw Luciel getting off the horse just as he tied his up in case it was needed again. The moment she got down from the horse, people surrounded her. Be it the agents making sure she was ok or Hideyoshi. A look of terror showed on her face as she felt overwhelmed. She wanted to run though she knew they didn't know any better since in this time social anxiety didn't exist. She crouched low to the ground and put her hands over her ears. Noticing this, Masamune rushed near them," You need to back up, all of you. She is overwhelmed!" he yelled so they all would hear him.

After a moment, people backed away from her. Still crouched at the ground with her hands over her ears, she slightly was rocking. A lot of the soldiers and Nobunaga's generals looked confused by this behavior. Hideyoshi showed a look of concern as he watched her. Masamune kneeled down and lightly touched her head, after a moment she looked up with tear-streaked eyes," I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." she stammered as she put her hands down from her ears and slowly stood.

No one spoke for a good while until Nobunaga became irritated and just blurted out what everyone else was thinking," Just what in the hell was that?" he asked as he crossed his arms looking at her. Luciel looked to the side for a moment taking a breath in and back out," It's hard to explain but I can't handle being crowded or in crowds, or even where people are loud and talking at once," she tried to explain. Each of the generals and Nobunaga took a moment to think about what she had just said. Nobunaga nodded for a moment," all right, you heard her no one is to do anything she said or else you have to deal with me. Besides, I rather not see her rocking in the fetal position if it's all the same to you," he declared to everyone around her.

Silence lingered between Luciel and Masamune as they looked at each other and then away several times. Nobunaga had led the rest of the generals and soldiers away from them to give them space though he was smirking as he did so. Hideyoshi was grumbling behind the rest. Nobunaga ordered him not to interrupt them, despite wanting to check every nook and cranny of her over for serious wounds, he followed his orders and went back to the castle. Once it was quiet, Masamune sighed and took her by the hand.

"I'm taking you somewhere more private," he declared as he grabbed her and put her on his horse, tying her horse to the reins so it could follow alongside them. He leads them deeper into the forest where there was a field of flowers and a pond. Once he stopped the horses, he jumped off the horse and pulled her down with him. "Look, I didn't mean to frighten you if that happened- "she put her finger to his lips and shook her head at him.

"I was not scared of you per se, I fear getting close to people. Everyone leaves at one time or another," she told him as she looked down at the pond," so, it's not your fault. It's mine for being a coward," she told him to reassure him. Without hesitating, he grabbed her lightly by both of her arms. Looking into her eyes with a serious expression," Luciel, I want you to understand something right now. No one and I mean no one here is going to just leave you. I don't know what happened to you in the past, but know we will not leave you. Especially- " he stopped himself from saying what he wanted to say. It was not the time to say such things he thought to himself.

She looked at him slightly convinced but still unsure, as she looked down Masamune pulled her close to him," If you believe nothing, then believe this I won't leave you alone in this world. I refuse to die or be killed unless I am there with you right next to me," he told her as he pulled her closer to his body. It took a moment, but she wrapped her arms around his middle and broke down crying. He placed his hand around the back of her head to comfort her. Then he let her cry," Cry as much as you need, Luciel. I will still be here with you," he assured her as he held her close to him. She nodded into his chest after a moment she leaned back wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

She thought for a moment and decided that she would tell him everything that happened while she was at the castle. They talked for a good while, when she had finished telling her story, the sun was coming up. When Masamune had looked over at her, she had fallen asleep on him and was leaning against his shoulder. Smiling, he picked her up in his arms and leaned her against his chest as he got on his horse and then went back to his estate where he laid her on his bed once again so she could sleep. He, however, planned to work on the details of a second room with his staff so she could have her own room.

Despite the objections to his staff members, Masamune helped them throughout the night so that he knew she'd have somewhere to call her own the next day. It had been a night of progress; he thought to himself. She had told him all about her youth and a lot of it explained why she had been so scared to get close to people. Her parents had abandoned her, a nice family had adopted her, but they were always busy with the dojo so she felt alone. He understood why she had broken down in tears with his promise now. He looked over his shoulder in the other room at her. Shogatsu was curled up next to her and they both slept without worry.


	4. Vengeance of the Heart

By morning they finished the room for Luciel, Masamune allowed those that had helped him to have half the day off so they could rest. He, however, had to tell Nobunaga what had happened to Luciel while she was at the Uesugi castle. He would personally punish him if given the chance to. He looked over at her on the way out," sleep well," he mumbled as he left for the castle. On the way to the castle, he noticed Hideyoshi talking with some of the maids that insisted he take their gifts.  
"Hideyoshi, tell your ladies you need to go. Need you to gather everyone, have news about last night," Masamune told him with a serious expression. Hideyoshi stopped and looked at him and then the women and bid them farewell and did as Masamune had asked him. Once he left, Masamune continued on to the main hall. As he entered Ieyasu and Nobunaga were discussing something. As he approached they looked his way.  
"So, she told you what happened to her last night?" Nobunaga asked as he sat down and motioned for Masamune and Ieyasu to do the same. As he sat down, Masamune nodded," She did. I asked Hideyoshi to gather everyone else and then I will tell everyone what went on," he told Nobunaga. Thinking for a moment, he nodded knowing if he wanted to wait it had to be important. A few minutes later the rest of the generals had arrived in the room and sat down in their respective spots.  
As soon as they were all seated, Masamune stood and looked at each of them," I have news about what happened to Luciel," he told them. All of their eyes moved to him, interested to know more. Mitsuhide had even lost his lazy sitting position and was more attentive. "A ninja under the payroll of Takeda and Uesugi had abducted her in hopes to take her to her time. It would seem, this ninja is like her and from another time. Alas, she stayed with us. While in their stay, they chained her to the floor of a small storage room on the orders of Kenshin," as he informed them about this they all voiced doing something in retaliation to Kenshin.  
Nobunaga tired of hearing them bicker snapped his fan to get their attention. He stood and motioned for Masamune to sit, once he did he looked at them all," I guarantee you this, we will get him back for his treatment of our princess, but we must bide our time and ready ourselves for the perfect strike," he told his men. He looked at Masamune, " I don't want you acting on emotion in this though, it is not negotiable. She seems to rely on you more so than the rest of us so you may not die," he told Masamune this with a smirk on his face and then he returned to his seat.  
Masamune looked away from him seeing the smirk he had. He had continued telling them about what she had told him, but not all things. Some things he wanted to keep between the two of them. After he had finished, others shared other kinds of information about the movement of their enemies. It was starting to bore Masamune causing his mind to wander to what she was doing at the moment. He hoped she wasn't getting into trouble again, she seemed to wear trouble like a kimono.  
Elsewhere, Luciel was in town to pick up the kimonos that Masamune had ordered for her, the man was all smiles when he saw her. She complimented him for his work, the kimonos were beautiful. Placing them in a bag she carried them as she looked around the market. Seeing that there was nothing left for her to do, she headed back to Masamune's estate so she could change into one of the kimonos. As she walked by the quieter parts of the market a man was watching her. She stopped only for a moment, feeling that someone was watching her, thinking nothing of it she continued on.  
It was dusk by the time Masamune had returned, little did he know she had also had the shopkeeper make her another outfit, it was like the shrine maiden attire but was instead meant for archery. Though, at the moment she wore the red kimono with black butterflies. Masamune froze as he walked through the door, she turned around and smiled at him. He had gone bright red in the face so he excused himself. Confused, Luciel shrugged not sure what he was up to. Outside, Masamune was taking in some much-needed breaths of air. He didn't want to end up scaring her again so he had been trying to control his desires around her.  
"So beautiful, especially with that smile," he muttered to himself. His time for treasuring the sight was soon crushed as Hideyoshi was walking towards his place. He straightened up and met Hideyoshi halfway," What do you need, Hideyoshi?" He asked him as he approached him in the street. Hideyoshi stopped a moment and greeted Masamune and then responded," Nobunaga wants to see the princess, or so she has come to be called by everyone around her," he laughed as he used her nickname. " I see, she is inside I will get her then," he muttered as he headed for his door Hideyoshi had passed him and walked inside. Growling he followed him inside. As he walked inside, his jaw just about dropped as he saw Luciel in her red kimono with her hair tied up with a beautiful cherry blossom pin pressed in her hair. He smiled as he watched her play with Shogetsu.  
"Luciel, you look lovely," Hideyoshi told her with a smile, she flushed in the face. Shogetsu jumped down and growled at Hideyoshi and then ran off into the other room. Luciel stood to meet Hideyoshi, not wanting to be rude to a guest. "Thank you, Hideyoshi," she murmured shyly. He nodded and then remembered why he had come in the first place," Lord Nobunaga wanted to see you Luciel, he tasked me with escorting you to see him," Hideyoshi explained. Luciel gave him a sideways glance and then looked over at Masamune," No offense, I rather go with Masamune," she explained to him calmly. His eyes widened and then he nodded with a smile, "Yes that is fine too," he responded as he bowed and went on his way to report back to Nobunaga. Masamune and Luciel looked at each other for a moment, then she followed him out and together they went to meet with Nobunaga.  
Once they arrived at their destination, Nobunaga nodded at them," I have heard of what happened last night, I want you to know your suffering will not go unpunished. Now, what I want to know is if you saw anything that could help us win a battle against him possibly," He watched her with studious eyes to see if her body language would betray her. Thinking for a moment of all she saw while there, she shook her head," No, I was inside the small room mostly, then I was led out of the castle through the back halls and slid out of the back door where they kept their horses. I suppose the only information that could help you, is the knowledge of the back door to the main castle," she told him. He nodded for a moment thinking on the information she had told him. "That is helpful, not much but a little. We now know there are at least two ways into the castle. You are dismissed," he told them as he waved them off with his hand.  
Weeks had passed since she was called in by Nobunaga, they seemed to fly by almost uneventful. When Masamune wasn't busy he was always seeing to anything she needed. Shogatsu had now become her personal shadow that was growing with the day. Hideyoshi had found that she didn't like him around Luciel so he would only visit her when she wasn't with the tiger out of fear of being attacked. Though during this time, she was unaware she was still being watched by someone in the shadows. Seeing as she came and went with the generals, the man was seeing her as a possible key to Nobunaga.  
Something felt off when Luciel woke up, she couldn't pinpoint it but it felt as if something would happen, something bad. Putting this thought aside, she put on the archery outfit she had made, grabbed her bow and left to practice her archery. Looking up at the sky, it looked like there would be a storm moving in soon. Biting her lower lip she walked on trying not to think about her gut feeling. Practicing her archery always helped to clear her mind, so it should do some good she thought to herself. Despite thinking that, as she let her arrow go she missed the target completely, this never happened. She picked the arrow up and returned to the estate she shared with Masamune, putting her archery stuff back and changing into day clothes, she instead thought to visit the market.  
"Maybe something is just clouding my mind, some unnecessary anxiety," she said more to convince herself than anything else. She left for town with nothing but a bag to carry groceries and an umbrella just in case. The town was bustling, as usual, this always made her nervous, she took a deep breath and continued on her way. Masamune had errands to run today so she wouldn't see him until tonight. Once she reached a corner with a hidden alley someone pulled her into it. Surprised she fought to get loose of the person, turning her head she could see it was Sasuke again.  
Glaring she elbowed him," Again with antics like this? What do you want?" she demanded as she shot a glare at him. He sighed at her reaction," I didn't mean to startle you. There is one more wormhole, it will be your last chance to go back. Are you sure you don't want to return to our time?" he asked concerned for her. Her glare never ceased as she put some distance between them," Yes, I am sure. Now leave me alone, you only cause trouble for me," she told him as she tried to get away from him. Defeated he nodded and left the area. Just as she thought the day had gotten bad, it went from bad to worse, she sensed someone watching her from behind. By the time she could see him, they had knocked her unconscious and carried her off.  
The man carrying her off muttered," You will be the key to Nobunaga's head for all he has done," her bag had been left behind as he walked off. As he walked, he hadn't noticed her hair pin fall and hit the ground, making it shatter. Once he got to his hideout he laid her on the ground, tying her to a chair and then waited for her to come to. By the time she stirred the sun was setting. As she woke she looked around, noticing she was bound she looked for the one responsible. Finding he was leaning against the window, his short black hair moving in the wind from the window, a scar went from one side of his face to the next, almost completely across. Noticing the staff he had leaned against the wall, she deduced that he must be a survivor from Nobunaga's attack on the monks.  
He opened his eyes, noticing her staring at him," So you are awake are you?" he asked as he stood up from the wall. She only glared at him from where she sat, though she was working at the knot behind her blocking his view from that. "What do you want? I've done nothing to you, so release me," she demanded hardening her glare. He laughed at her demands," Why would I do a thing like that? I have the key to Nobunaga right here, his woman," he declared as he continued to laugh. She raised a brow," Nobunaga's woman? I don't know where you got such information but it's inaccurate. I'm no one's woman but my own," she retorted which caused him to stop laughing.  
He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her," You are constantly with his generals and it is a known fact you are well protected around here. He will come to your aid," he told her confidently. She shook her head chuckling," You are sadly mistaken, he won't come here personally. He'd send the generals to find me. He may have some curious interest in me, but he is not emotionally attached to me," she assured him. He growled at her as she kept telling him he was wrong, it was annoying him," What is your name ?" she asked. His eye twitched at her comment," My name is Kennyo, now be silent." he snapped in response. The sun was sinking as it set.  
Meanwhile, Masamune was just finishing his work and was on his way back to the estate, he looked up and noticed clouds moving in. Not long after he noticed them, rain poured down on him making him run to the estate. As he crossed the threshold his eyes widened, Luciel was gone. He looked around the estate asking if anyone has seen her recently. No one had seen her since noon that day when she had left for the market. Grabbing a parasol, he ran out the door heading to the market and asked questions of the people there. It was then he saw the bag and umbrella in the alleyway, picking both up he followed the path in the alley not far down it he found the shattered hairpin. He wrapped it in his hand as he made a fist.  
As he left the alley, the person he wanted to see the least stood waiting, Hideyoshi. He put the umbrella and hairpin in the bag and cast a glance at Hideyoshi," What is it? Going to lecture me about her missing again?" He asked irritably. Hideyoshi shook his head as he backed up so Masamune could leave the alley," Someone took her again?" Hideyoshi asked as he looked at Masamune's hand with her bag and her belongings inside of it. Masamune nodded at him," It would seem, we must conduct another search. I will look on my own this time," he told Hideyoshi with a somber tone to his voice. Hideyoshi nodded and left for the castle to inform Nobunaga.  
As soon as Hideyoshi left, Masamune made his way for his estate leaving her things in her room. Remembering how her hairpin had fallen a little farther than her umbrella and bag he went back to the alley and see where it would lead him. He had a feeling that was the path taken to where Luciel was being held. While he was heading for the alley, Hideyoshi had arrived at the main hall where Nobunaga had been. It had been ordered to have every able body out searching for Luciel.  
While they were searching Luciel had been working on that knot, attempting to get it loose so she could use her hands and be able to escape. Kennyo had been keeping an eye on her or outside the window, as if he were paranoid. She had a feeling it would be Masamune coming for to save her. However, that did not mean she should just wait either and be the damsel in distress. As she neared getting the knot undone, she could hear the sound of swords clashing not far below them. Kennyo must have heard it and he stood and walked towards Luciel," Time to move up more," he informed her as he grabbed her by the arms. He had a look of irritation when he noticed that she had almost got the knot undone.  
As he took her up to the top of the building the sound got closer by the second. It would not be much longer she thought to herself. He must have felt the same thing as he had her arm in his grasp as if waiting to use her against whoever came up those stairs. She looked down at the ground as she focused on the knot and as it came loose Masamune came up the stairs," Release her or taste my blade," he warned Kennyo. Luciel's eyes lit up as she saw she was right. A tight feeling crept inside her chest and her heart beat faster despite her not knowing why.  
Masamune looked her way," Are you alright Luciel? He didn't hurt you did he?" Concern was heard in his voice as he asked. She shook her head and smiled at him happy to see him. The two men had a stand off, Luciel was hoisted closer to Kennyo in his attempt to use her as leverage once again. To his surprise, Luciel had used her weight against his so she could off balance him and get her arm free from his grasp. Seeing this as an opportunity, Masamune lunged forward grabbing Luciel and the two went off the side of the building.  
As they fell, Luciel grabbed onto Masamune for dear life. He laughed and then held her close to his body so he could break her fall. The other generals arrived on the scene and arrested Kennyo as Masamune and Luciel landed in the water below them. Ieyasu had men run to the nearby river to look for the two of them, to make sure they survived the fall. Once they had landed in the water, Masamune helped her out of the water despite all the aches and pains in their bodies they made it to the shore and collapsed next to each other.  
"Why did you plunge us off of the building like that? We could have died!" Luciel asked in surprise at his recklessness. He laughed," It was a rush for certain, it was the best thing I could think of to get you away from his reach. I didn't want anything to happen to you," he admitted as he sat up and looked at her, placing his jacket around her body so she would not get cold. "I want you to know something, if ever you disappear like the last two times I will always come for you," he assured her, he then took his hands and cupped her face in them and leaned over and kissed her hoping for a better reaction than their first kiss.  
To his surprise, she leaned into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. As the two separated from each other they held a matching flushed face. Helping her stand up, he led her back to their estate so she could warm up, thinking only of how those that had hurt her would pay. He had not forgotten that they had chained her to a floor and would not forget it anytime soon. He was not the only one that felt this way, every member of their army shared this same sentiment. Without intending to, Luciel had become the princess of the Oda army.


	5. Battle of the Wills

Joy spread through the army of Oda upon Luciel and Masamune's return, she was unharmed and many were happy about this. With Kennyo in custody, there was only one they set their sights on for vengeance, Kenshin Uesugi. This meant clashing blades with the one that had helped Luciel get away, Shingen Takeda. This was unavoidable as he was the ally of Kenshin and he was not one to be taken lightly nor was his comrad Yukimura Sanada.

Tension filled the air knowing the coming battle would not be an easy one. There had been several skrimishes between the two armies, all of which had dragged out for many days and nights. This time however, they had another reason to fight Kenshin aside from unifying Japan, vengeance. The soldiers wanted to return the favor that was placed upon Luciel tenfold to their army and Nobunaga would see it be done. In the home of Luciel and Masamune anxiety filled the air, she knew he would have to go to battle and there was no guarantee of his return. Pulling her close to him and hugging her tightly he whispered," It's like I promised, I refuse to die unless you are there with me," he placed his head on top of her's in order to comfort her. Luciel nodded though she still feared what could happen. She didn't want to wait for him to return while worrying but she was not sure she could kill someone.

The sun was rising as Masamune left with the rest of the army, Luciel watching as they left for battle. As they passed her, each soldier bid her farewell though Mitsuhide had stopped for a moment," I doubt you will stay while we are away so here is a map to where we will be, it is up to you though. Maybe you will want to stay and wait all alone, that is your choice to make," with a grin across his face he handed Luciel a map and joined the rest of the army as they left for battle. Once the last soldier left, Luciel turned and went home to study the map.

Masamune who had watched the entire interaction stopped Mitsuhide for a moment," What are you thinking? Inviting her to her own death?" he glared at the other man as he asked his questions. Mitsuhide smiled at him, " Instead of having her wander when she decides what she wants to do I showed her exactly where to go. Wouldn't want her finding Kenshin's camp now do we?" as he asked a twisted grin spread across his face and he nudged his horse to continue on. Nobunaga hearing the exchange of words smiled knowingly as if he knew what would happen.

Inside the estate Luciel was still looking at the map trying to pinpoint where things were. The maps in her time were quite a bit different. She then saw a note scrawled at the bottom from Mitsuhide," Don't even think about joining if you aren't ready to pierce hearts with your arrows," she closed her eyes as she read his note. He was right to say such a thing, if she went unprepared to kill she would only be a burden to everyone around her. Though she only hoped to be the support of Masamune. She thought for a moment more and decided that she would do what was needed to help Masamune.

She changed into clothes suitable for archery, pulling on her specialized gloves for archery and removing her bow and quiver with arrows from the case they always sat in. Once she was ready, she took the map and went to the stables. There, she mounted Shadow and took off to join up with the army. She would not get there before the fighting would start but she would get there in time to be the support she wanted to be, she thought to herself. From the start of the battle, it was fierce all the way around. As the rest of the army contended with Shingen, Yukimura and their men Masamune did exactly what Nobunaga predicted, he went his own way in search of Kenshin. He would cut down those that attacked him but other than that, he wanted to find Kenshin. If he could take him out, the war would end and he could live safely with Luciel back in Oshu.

The battle raged on for several hours before Luciel arrived on the scene, at first she wasn't sure she could handle the sight of the dead bodies. Shaking her head and strengthening her resolve she rushed to find Masamune hoping he was ok. Seeing her on the battlefield Hideyoshi wanted to go to her and make sure she stayed safe. Nobunaga had put a stop to it," she came her for a reason just as the rest of us have. Let her do what she feels she must do, do not baby her. She wishes to help Masamune, so let her do just that otherwise you insult her honor," Nobunaga told him as they continued to fight the enemy.

As he watched her go, he realized Nobunaga was right. She was only looking for Masamune. With her mind set on him, he would only be in her way he thought to himself. He could only hope for her safety. He offered a silent prayer as he returned to his fight. As Luciel looked for Masamune a few soldiers tried to strike her down, not wanting to kill she took an arrow and shot it behind each leg to immobilize them. With some it took more than one arrow as some soldiers were just as stubborn as Masamune.

As the sun sank to the horizon, she spotted Masamune and Kenshin in a battle. The two were facing off pushing their weight against each other causing their swords to go between their bodies. Luciel bit her lip as she watched with worry and suspense. She didn't want him to get hurt but she knew in his mind he had to do this. The slashes of the two swords started once again once one of them broke the swords from each other. They did this in several circles, Luciel only watched the two not wanting to be a distraction to Masamune. Distractions caused injuries and in a fight like his that could become lethal.

As the two faced off a soldier creeped towards Masamune thinking to get an easy shot while he was distracted by Masamune. Noticing this, Luciel took an arrow in her hand and aimed at the man's back legs and hit him right at the joints of the legs, causing the man to topple over. Both Masamune and then Kenshin stopped for a moment seeing the arrow hit it's mark. It surprised Kenshin but it only made Masamune smile at the owner of the arrow. Kenshin looked at her bewildered. "A woman, on the battlefield..." he muttered as he looked at Masamune. That she had only immobilized the man did not escape notice.

"She came here only intending to immobilize, not kill. That is how someone gets killed," Kenshin informed Masamune. Knowing this all too well he shrugged," We are well aware of this, I am sure she is as well but I think she is here for support moreso than killing," he responded with a smirk as their swords clashed. Their fight was dragging on, as the sun started to set the two were reaching their limit in stamina. "Rumors seem to be true about you One-Eyed Dragon," Kenshin murmured. Masamune laughed in response," same can be said about you, god of war." Kenshin smirked at his remark and with a slash of the sword injured Masamune's arm.

Blood splattered on the ground pouring from Masamune's arm. For a moment he winced and held his arm but switched to his other arm and wanted to continue the fight. Though it put him at a disadvantage. As he seemed to finish the fight in his mind, Luciel nocked her arrow ready to let it go. Though to her surprise, Masamune found the strength to run to her side and stop her. "Do not do this Luciel, you will never be the same afterwards," he pleaded of her. She looked at him," I wanted to make it so he could only use one arm too, I didn't want him killing you," she admitted.

He pulled her off of her horse and held her close to him," You reckless girl, I could not finish the fight if you were to do something like that. I would rather get hurt then for you to risk your mentality by taking the life of another," he admitted in a hushed tone. Kenshin watched the two of them from the distance," I will let you go this time. I don't want to fight in front of a woman and I want you at full strength when next we fight," Kenshin informed Masamune as he sheathed his sword and turned and walked away.

As he left the battlefield his soldiers followed him, the battle was over for the time being. The oda army seeing this as a victory cheered and they too returned home. Hideyoshi and Nobunaga watched as Masamune and Luciel rode off together. Jealousy was read like a book on Hideyoshi's face," You were too slow to win her, so you lost." Nobunaga told him with a smirk spreading across his face. Grumbling, Hideyoshi followed Nobunaga back to the castle grounds. Most of the soldiers had to go directly to the infirmary, whereas, Masamune and Luciel went home so she could take care of his wounds herself.

Seeing the wound on his arm she winced thinking it looked pretty bad. "That bad huh?" he asked her as he looked over his shoulder a little. She inspected it a little to get a better idea of what she needed to do," I think it looks worse than it actually is, I will stitch it up for you though," she offered as she left him to sit there as she got the sewing kit. He smiled watching her as she returned to him with the kit. At first it was hard for her to do since she didn't like the sound of the needle going in and out of flesh but she got used to it as she continued.

Meanwhile, at the castle Nobunaga was looking at the adoption certificate he had taken out of Luciel's bag in the past, though he never put it back. He flipped it through his fingers and then looked at the date. A wide grin spread across his face," her birthday will be here soon," he said to himself causing Ieyasu and Hideyoshi to look at him. "I thought you put that back in her bag," Hideyoshi exclaimed in surprise. Nobunaga laughed and shook his head," I had to keep at least something about her. This just so happens to have her birthday on it," he told him with a grin.

Hideyoshi's face lit up," Masamune doesn't know does he? In that case we should be the ones to throw her a party instead. It will be her first birthday in our time so it should be something big!" he exclaimed rather excited. Ieyasu let out a sigh, not liking big events he was not sure he wanted to be involved in this. Nobunaga nodded in agreement with Hideyoshi. "What should we get her though?" Hideyoshi wondered aloud as he crossed his arms and stroked his chin with his thumb and finger.

Nobunaga chuckled at his excitement," I leave that to each person. Masamune will be told but we can't tell her, he will be the distraction while it is set up," he informed Hideyoshi while he was writing what looked like a letter which he handed to a man standing near him," Take that to Masamune but don't let Luciel read it and tell him she is not to read it," the man nodded at his orders and ran off to deliver the letter.

Once Masamune had received the letter he nodded to the man and muttered,"understood," and hid the letter away in his kimono. Like everyone else, Masamune was thinking of how to make her birthday wonderful. As she was practicing her archery, he went to the market and scoured the market for a replacement for the hairpin that was shattered when she had been abducted. He found nothing that piqued his interest until he found a shop that hid in a corner.

He walked up to the shopkeeper and asked about hairpins, he had pulled out several for him to look at. The one that caught his attention was a small lotus with butterflies surrounding it and drooping purple beads to match the color of the lotus. Masamune pointed at it and told him," I will take that one," the man smiled at him and nodded," I'm sure the princess will love it," he assured him as he placed the hairpin in a bag and handed it to him. Masamune paid the man, bowed and quickly made his way back to the estate so he could have time to hide her gift before she returned from practice.

For the next several days, his job had been to keep Luciel busy while the rest of the people prepared the castle for her birthday. Nobunaga planned to make it a grand party, as it was her first in their time and she would officially be an adult so he saw it as her coming of age. News of the party had spread throughout the town, though no one ushered a word about it when they saw Luciel. The people loved her as if she were their princess, so they too wanted her to have a grand birthday. Several citizens had sent in gifts for her as a way to thank her for her kindness. Every chance she had, Luciel had spent time with the people in the market a little at a time so she wouldn't become overwhelmed.

Finally the big day arrived, stretching in her bed as she woke a knock was on her door. Covering her chest a little she asked," Is that you Masamune?" she had a groggy sound to her voice showing that she had just woke up," It is time to get ready, Luciel. Lord Nobunaga has called for us," he informed her through the door. Confused she sat in her bed for a moment," alright, I will be out in a minute," she responded. Masamune thought for a moment and his same jealousy surfaced," don't wear the red kimono, wear the purple one," he told her with a hint of jealousy.

Luciel chuckled at his jealousy and wore that one as he asked to appease him, then she left her room and Masamune was near the entrance waiting for her. He smiled seeing her in the kimono. From behind his back he took a bag and handed it to her," happy birthday Luciel," he muttered to her. She blinked and had nearly forgotten that it was her birthday," how did you know?" she asked as she took the bag from him. He smiled," now that would be telling," he teased.

She opened the bag and took out the hairpin and let out a small gasp," it's so beautiful Masamune, thank you," she beamed happily as she looked at it. Masamune approached her, took the hairpin and put it in her hair. It matched her kimono perfectly and in Masamune's mind no one else could suit it like she did. Taking his arm that he offered her, he escorted her to the castle. On the way there, people they passed wished her a happy birthday.

Once they reached the castle, Masamune stopped Luciel for a moment and blindfolded her. "hey! what's this about? And how is it that everyone knew my birthday?" she asked Masamune, he leaned down and whispered," word travels fast," and with a smile he lead her into the castle to the main hall. There were audible gasps as they passed, people loved how she looked in her kimono.

"You can take the blindfold off now, birthday girl,"Nobunaga was heard saying. Without hesitation she removed the blindfold and was surprised at what she saw. They had gone to town and found lanterns meant for the summer festival and decorated the main hall for her. They filled the room with decorations, from flowers and lanterns to random ornaments from festivals, as she looked around in awe most of the generals wished her a happy birthday. Ieyeasu just nodded at her as did Mitsuhide. She was beaming happily," thank you," she said with tears of happiness. No one had done something like this for her before.

For the rest of the day, there were celebrations all over town since Luciel brought her party to the people of the nearby town to enjoy as well. The festivities went on until nightfall, many of the people generals included had gotten drunk and were slowly making their way home by the end of the party. Masamune however, didn't drink alcohol since he had no tolerance so Luciel had made tea for him despite his protests of the birthday girl doing anything.

As the two made it home, they spent more time together talking about plans for the future. He had not told Nobunaga that he planned to take Luciel with her when the war was over though she was pretty sure that he already knew. Before they went to bed, Masamune had made food from his home for her to enjoy, once they had finished they talked until dawn. After the sun shone through the window, when Masamune turned to her since she had gone quiet he saw that she had fallen asleep leaning against his shoulder. To his surprise, she fell into his lap and instead of getting up he removed her hairpin and let her sleep while he read a book until he too, fell asleep.

~Fin~


End file.
